Can't breathe without you
by Arackna15
Summary: What happens when Kevin and Edd are fated mates? Read and find out. Rate M for mature. And an unexpected twist in the end.
1. Prologue

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS OF THE SHOW, EXPECT FOR MINE.

**Warning: Yaoi x Yaoi, boy x boy, Mpreg, violents, abuse, cursing**

**Main pairs: Edd (Double D) x Kevin**

**A/N: I'm the type of person who loves sweet stories and it's really hard for me to write . . . hurtful things, anywho I tried to make it the way it should have been. So review and tell me what you think, but be merciful please. **

**Prologue: **

**-Edd P.O.V-**

Edd or also known as Double D was crawled up in a fetal position, obviously keeping himself from moving to prevent any of the new and fresh bruises from hurting anymore then they already do. He whimpered to himself as the event's played out in his head over and over again.

_Double D was in the living room cleaning the black and white checkered tiled floor by hand, leaving his back valuable to any unseen attack. He scrubbed and scrubbed, feeling his finger nails pealing from his finger tips but ignored it, knowing the punishment for not finishing his daily chore. He flinched as he heard his parent's car roll in to the garage, he found that to be a signal to pick up the pace and he did. _

_He was tired, more like exhausted to beyond belief. He had dark rings around his eyes that visibly told anyone that he hasn't slept in days, maybe even weeks. He was under feed that even his clothes looked to large for him as it loosely hung on his fragile body. His untamed blonde hair covered his face hiding his emotionless expression and pained eyes. Black and blue bruises appeared all over his body, even though he was in so much pain from the unhealed bruises and cuts he still worked to keep the pain from coming._

_He didn't look up from what he was doing when his parents and older brother walked in with smiles on their faces._

"_You still haven't finished your chores you useless, lazy, good for nothing boy." His father, Lee, yelled as he quickly walked towards Double D, kicking him in the stomach._

_Double D hunched over and gripped his stomach, not making a noise._

"_Answer me when I'm talking to you." Lee yelled as he kicked him again._

_Double D took a deep painful breathe to keep himself from crying and screaming out in pain, "I-I'm sorry, sir." He struggled as he picked himself up and continued to do what he was doing before, trying to ignore the new pain also._

_He kept his head down, silently hoping for them to be tired and leave him alone. But his wish was not granted as he felt someone pull at his hat and hair, forcing him to look up. The light from the ceiling burned his eyes slightly from contently looking down._

"_Do you think I'm going to leave it at that?" Lee grinned._

"_Dad, come on, why are you wasting your time on this idiot? You promised to show me that movie you were talking about at the restaurant." Double D's brother, Jacob, complained, "You can mess with him later."_

_Lee huffed as he heard his wife, Judy, laugh at his forgetfulness, "Fine," He looked down at Double D, "Get to your room you ungrateful worm, I'll deal with you later."_

Edd whimpered to himself some more as he wrapped his arms around himself tighter as the thought of Lee coming into his room to punish him crossed his mind. He thanked the heavens that none of them ever decide to hurt him sexually.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

**-Kevin P.O.V-**

Kevin laid on this bed with his eyes closed, his face showing a pained expression. He took deep breathes to keep himself from biting his tongue off on accident.

His parents, Steve and Murtha, walked into their son's room concern plastered onto their faces as they stared at Kevin, knowing full well that they couldn't help him but wait it out.

"I can't believe that the transformation is already beginning." Steve whispered to his wife as they took a seat on a couch that was across from the bed that Kevin was laying on.

"Darling, he's finally eighteen, he is becoming a man. Of course he'd be going through the transformation." Murtha whispered with a smile on her face.

Kevin grunted in pain as he arched his back from the bed. His ribs broke one by one, reshaping as it healed itself. His arms twisted in an unnatural way, breaking and then healing. Kevin gave in to the pain and screamed as his legs and spine broke and then healed, reshaping. His jaw split in half, letting drops of blood trail down his cheek as it healed itself. His muscles doubled in size, not enough where he's crazy buff but enough that you'd know his pretty strong.

His parent's held pain filled expression as his screams ripped through his throat, over powering the cracking noises coming from the breaking of his bones and flesh.

He turned to his side, feeling this painful itch coming from his shoulder blades. He could help but try and let his nails dig into the skin to stop the feeling from continuing.

Steve was about to rush towards his son until Murtha stopped him shaking her head, "He has to get through this on his own. You know how stubborn he is." She explained as she looked back at her son, "Believe me, I want to rush to him too, But he won't forgive us if we help him."

Steve nodded his head and sat back down and continued to watch his son twist in pain.

Two huge lumps began growing on both of Kevin's shoulder blades, the skin split open and two perfectly, beautiful black glossy wings ripped through his back. Kevin laid on the bed exhausted from the painful transformation, panting loudly.

Steve and Murtha stood up, watching his newly formed wings twitch in time with his breathing. Tattoos swirled onto his body, lines upon lines of ancient wordings and symbols of fearless fire breathing dragons.

"Wings?" Murtha whispered to herself as she walked closer to the bed, noticing that the wings were covered in blood.

"That's the least of our worries, honey. His mate is what I'm stressing over."

She smiled, "His mate is most likely going through the transformation as of right now."

**-Edd P.O.V-**

He was laying on the floor, silently wishing the pain would go away. He felt this tingling feeling spread across his body, feeling his flesh was being burned off.

His ribs broke one by one, healing after it was done. He bit his lips to keep himself from screaming as the pain continued. He trashed around feeling his arms and legs twisted as it broke in half and then heal itself. His arched his back backwards as his spine snapped and then reconnect, finally letting himself scream in pain. He hunched forward as he felt his jaw split, filling his mouth with blood, and then heals itself. He clawed through his shirt to scratch at his shoulder blades, feeling the two lumps grow in size. He let one final scream rip through his throat as his beautiful, marbled black and white, wings ripped through his skin. His skinny body became full with slight muscles, just enough that you could see that slight different.

He fell over on his stomach, breathing deeply, grateful that the intense pain finally stopped.

**-Kevin P.O.V-**

Kevin opened his eyes quickly, pushing himself off of his bed, anger invading his expression.

"What wrong, sweetheart?" Murtha asked worried.

He limped forward toward the window spreading his wings, "My mate's is in pain." He simply said as he pushed himself out of the window, flapping his wings flying towards his mate.

"KEVIN WAIT!" His mother called to him.

"Oh, let the boy go. Because as of now his mate is the only thing important to him, and that won't change." Steve said as he guided his wife out of their son's room and into there own.

Murtha sighed to herself, "I guess you're right."

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Edd felt like someone was calling to him, that someone heard his cries of pain and was coming to him to relieve it the best way they could. He pushed himself up to a sitting position to look at his open window, glad that there was a full moon tonight.

"_Please come and get me." _

"_I'm coming."_

Edd jumped back a bit when he heard the deep comforting voice answering his pleas. He felt a gust of wind seep into his room causing him to close his eyes. He heard foot step walking towards him. He opened his eyes and looked up to find this gorgeous man with beautiful long blood red hair, pale tanned skin, pricing hazel eyes, and black wings walk towards him.

"W-who?" Edd shuddered out as he watched the beautiful man kneel in front of him, gazing into his blue eyes.

Edd could help but tilted his head to the side. Showing his submission towards the beautiful man. The man smiled in acceptation at the act and leaned down and nipped the soft pale skin. Edd moaned softly, wanting more from the man in front of him. The beautiful man's fangs seeped from his gums and sunk into Edd's neck, sucking his blood. The man purred as he enjoyed the taste of his mates blood, tasting like a sweet and bitter pastry. Edd moaned loudly, his own fangs seeping from his gums, wanting so badly to taste the man in front of him.

"_What's wrong with me? I don't even know this guy and I want him so badly."_

"_. . . nothings wrong with you."_

Edd growled softly in disappointment as he man above him released his neck, lapping up the blood that escaped his mates neck, healing him with his saliva. Edd shuddered slightly.

He encouraged Edd to drink from his neck by pushing him towards it. He felt Edd hesitate and he growled in annoyance, warning Edd that he should drink. Edd opened his mouth and seeped his fangs into the mans neck, letting his hands fall on the man broad, warm shoulders. He felt himself purr in excitement as he continued to suck, loving that the mans blood tasted of fresh fruits and spring water. He pulled away from the man, licking at the place he bit, watching fascination as it healed quickly.

". . . Kevin." Edd moaned out, but quickly covered his mouth surprised that he said a name he's never heard before.

Kevin chuckled removing Edd's hands from his mouth, "It is important that you know your mates name, Edd."

Edd stared at Kevin with wide eyes but he quickly let the gaze fall, not wanting to anger him, "Mates?"

Kevin felt his mates discomfort and leaned back down and licked his mate's cheek earning him a satisfied purr, "Yes, mates. You are mine and I am yours."

"Why?" Edd asked as he felt himself unconsciously lick Kevin back which in turn earned him a pleased purr.

"We are fated to be two halves of a whole."

Edd's wings twitched at Kevin's words, "Two halves of a whole?"

"Yes."

Edd tried to push himself from Kevin but Kevin kept a tight grip on his arms and growled in warning to stop struggling against his grip. Edd kept his gaze from looking directly into Kevin's eyes, "I'm not good enough for you, for anybody."

"What makes you think that?" Kevin asked as he nuzzled his cheek against Edd's to calm him down.

" . . . my parents, I'm not good enough to be called your mate."

**A/N: I'm going to stop here. Tell me what you think, should I continue this or not? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it.**


	2. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS OF THIS SHOW EXPECT FOR MINE.

Warning: yaoi, boy x boy, Mpreg, cursing, violents, possible death, possibly a lot of blood and guts

**A/N: Thank you for the positive reviews. Just to let you guys know I'm not the best speller in the world and my computers not helping me find the correct spelling, I tried my hardest. **

**To Somerandomgirl: I've never read the book or seen the movie of twilight so I really wouldn't know much about it but some of the plot my friends disclose to me . . . and I honestly wouldn't want to read it. I have nothing against it or anything it, just that it annoyed me when everyone kept talking about it and I didn't want to be apart of the group.**

**Chapter 1: "Mates."**

Kevin nuzzled against Edd's cheek, letting his words ring in his ears. _". . . my parents, I'm not good enough to be called your mate."_

He pulled back slightly enraged that his mate's birth givers have treated him so . . . un-parent-like. He looked around his mate's room, finding nothing but a sorry excuse for a bed and nothing else. He looked back down at his mate, finding that there were some noticeable bruises around his arms and legs. He took a deep breath, calming himself as he asked this question:

"Where did you get these bruises?"

Edd stiffened as he looked away from him, and shook slightly as he felt Kevin's anger seeping through him, "N-no w-where."

Kevin growled in anger as he tightened his grip around Edd's arms, "Your Lying."

Edd filched at the sound of Kevin's voice elevating and whimpered as he ducked his head in fear of being hurt. Kevin quickly released Edd's arms and gently rubbed the small of his back to relax him. Kevin felt angry at himself that Edd would actually fear him when the lat thing he'd do on Earth is ever lay a hand on him.

"I'm not going to hurt you . . . ever." Kevin whispered in to his ear, "Just tell me who gave you these bruises."

Edd whimpered softly as his mouth moved against his will, "M-my parents."

At that moment Kevin's eyes glowed a light green as his anger overwhelmed him. He growled angrily and Edd whimpered in fear. Kevin stood up walking heavily towards the door, ripping it open in the process and throwing it who-knows-where.

Upon hearing this crashing noise, Lee jumped out of bed slightly fearing robbers had invaded his home. His wife, Judy, sat up looking in Lee's direction with this concerned expression.

"W-what was that?" She asked, fear coating her voice.

He bent down and grabbed a baseball bat out from under his bed and walked slowly towards his door to open it, "I-I don't know, Judy, maybe some robbers or something."

She quickly jump and ran after her husband as he walked out of there bed room, "Shouldn't we call the police?" She whispered.

"I can take care of who ever that tries to steal from us, honey." He whispered back as he kept slowly walking towards the heavy foot steps.

Judy stopped, "Lee . . . Lee . . . LEE . . . the foot steps are coming towards us!" She whispered harshly as she tried to tug Lee back with her.

"Good! That makes things a lot easier." He replied.

Edd sat there, surprised that Kevin didn't punish him. That he didn't give him a disgusted look but instead gave him a pained expression as if he was the one who was inflicted with unbearable pain. He couldn't understand it, he couldn't understand why that expression shook the very core of his heart. He trembled as he recalled his expression and felt something within him scream at him: "Go after him! He needs you!"He quickly stood up, ignoring the pain that shot up his spine and ran towards Kevin, towards his mate.

Kevin was beyond angry, he was so angry that all he could see is red. He wanted to kill them, he wanted to kill the people that decided that it was alright to torment his mate, his lover, his soul mate. He wanted them to pay.

Edd finally reached Kevin though he collapsed a few times on the way and caught him just in time to see his father hitting him with a baseball bat and it completely exploded, leaving Kevin unharmed. Both Lee and Edd blinked in surprised as the enraged male came out of the direct hit unharmed and perfectly fine.

Edd held in a frightened whimper as he watched Kevin wrap his fingers around Lee's neck only to harshly throw him up against the wall, gripping his neck in a death grip. Judy screamed in horror as she watch her husband being strangled by an unknown man.

Lee was terrified to the max, the air was knocked out of his lungs the moment his back hit the wall and fear helped him understand that he was dying. He raised his hands up quickly and started clawing at Kevin's hand at the desperate attempt to make the hand, which cut off his air supply, to release his neck. He formed incoherent words as he tried to plead for his life, to plead for this angered stranger to spear his life and take what ever he wanted.

"Please! Don't kill him," Judy screamed on the top her lungs as she flung herself towards Kevin to pry his hands away, "Please! He doesn't deserve this! Just take whatever you want."

Kevin looked her way with his most demonic glare and smacked her away causing her to hit her head against the wall, she slid down the wall limply as she began panting harshly. Jacob, Edd's brother, came running from his room the moment he heard his mother scream, only to find his father being strangled and tried to tackle the unknown man into releasing his father. But he failed as he was thrown back, only to have the lower half of his body sticking out of the gaping hole in the wall his body created.

Edd stared in disbelief as he saw the pain and terror in his family that was easily beaten within 5 seconds. He directed his eyes towards Kevin and winced when he saw that horrorifing expression of extreme pain is if he's going through the 17 years of Edd's life in a quick moment.

"_Is he doing this for me?" . . . . yes._

Edd ran towards Kevin and wrapped his arms around his chest behind him, "Please, Kevin, don't kill them!" Edd harshly whisper in attempt to yell. The years of him keeping his voice low to a whisper has done a troll on his voice.

Kevin flinched when he smelled the desperation seeping from his mate, he loosed his grip on Lee's neck but held a firm grip, "Why? . . . why are you defending these . . . low-lifes? They should be dying a thousand deaths for what they have done to you. Are you choosing them . . . over me?"

Edd buried his face in Kevin's back as he shook his head, "I'm not choosing them . . . I don't want you to be just like them."

Kevin threw the unconscious man away from him in an angry fit as he spun around to face Edd, "What do you mean 'just like them'?"

Edd kept his grip on Kevin as he turned around and buried his face in his chest, "Please, Kevin, I don't want this. I don't want you to bother about them . . . Kevin, please."

Kevin let his gaze softened as he heard Edd chant his name softly into his chest, the feeling of Edd's small figure trembling. He wrapped his strong arms around Edd in approval of his request, "Fine . . . but if I find that someone else besides me has laid even one finger on your body, hell will be paid."

Edd finally looked up at Kevin with a little bit of tears making their way down to his chin but Kevin licked them away slowly in an effort to calm his mate down. "Let's go."

Edd stared at him, sort of confused, "Go where?"

Kevin smiled slightly, "To our home."

Kevin looped his arms under Edd's legs and carried him bridal-style, Edd let out a startled squeak as he was lifted up towards Kevin's strong chest. Kevin's wings spilt from his back with a bit of a unknown glow. He walked the both of them towards the door but stopped in front it as he looked down at Edd.

"Edd . . . you won't be allowed to return to this place . . . ever again. I will be your home, the place where you can return to, and stay, is in my arms. Don't forget that." He explained as he expertly used his hands to turn the knob and open the door. He walked out flapping his wings and flew away.

They finally got back to Kevin home, going through the open window to his bedroom. He gently sat Edd on his bed. Edd looked around his room and gave off a small smiled at the homey feeling of Kevin's room gave off. It was warm and welcoming.

Edd directed his eyes back towards Kevin, watching him slipping out of his ripped shirt. Edd gasped quietly to himself as he saw the impressive build on his body. He had muscles but not so much where he'd look like a body builder. He blushed to himself as he tried to make himself look away but he couldn't.

Kevin smiled as he felt those beautiful light blue eyes eyeing him in some what of a hidden lust, "It is your right to memorize your mate's body, Edd." He explained as he turned around again to face Edd, who was covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Kevin purred softly as he collected Edd in his arms and laid soft kisses on his forehead, down his cheek, on his jaw, and finally a light kiss on his lips before he roughly pushed his lips on his. Edd trembled lightly as he pressed back up against Kevin unable to keep the hunger for his touch at bay. Edd kept a grip at Kevin's arms as he stood on the tip of his toes for more of Kevin's soft lips. Kevin licked at Edd's lips which earned him a soft gasp and he let his tongue slip into Edd's sweet tasting warm mouth. Edd moaned loudly, feeling that his legs about to give out. Kevin cupped the back of Edd's neck, bring him even closer into the kiss, making the kiss deeper and more sensual.

Edd pulled away reluctantly as the need for air was being more noticeable. Edd panted as his legs gave out, Kevin caught him just in time only to pushed him gently onto the bed with him on top of Edd but not enough where he put his whole weight on him. He had one leg between Edd's legs and one on the side, he placed his hands at each side of Edd's head. Edd blushed madly as he stared up at his . . . handsome mate, his eyes full of lust for him. Edd lifted a shaky hand to lightly touch Kevin chest as he pushed his head up slightly to kiss him gently.

"Kevin . . . I-"

"Don't you dare say that you're a burden."

Edd stared at him with wide eyes, "How did you . . ."

Kevin chuckled softly, mostly to himself, "We are mates, bonded to each other by the threads of fate for the rest if our natural lives. Of course I would be able to know what you are feeling."

Edd smiled as he let his hands roam up Kevin's chest and down his arm. Kevin slightly shivered at Edd's softly light touch and leaned down to take Edd's lips again in a heated deep kiss. He pulled away slowly leaving a slight trail of salvia that connected his lips to his beloved. He used his other hand to run through Edd's surprisingly soft golden hair. He purred softly at the feeling of Kevin's long fingers.

But the moment was ruined as Kevin's parent's brusted through his bedrooms door with his mother screaming, "KEVIN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Kevin growled angrily as he realized that his mating time, the time that he and his mate would be connected in a metal and physical level, was rudely interrupted by none other but his parents. He quickly took his bed cover, which obviously has been changed probably by his mother, and quickly covered Edd.

"What do you want?"He growled out towards his parents. He couldn't help it, he suddenly switched to protective mood. He new his parents weren't a threat but they were within their personally space and his mate was beginning to be in heat.

His father felt his glare and backed up a bit but his mother didn't take the hint, "Oh, Kevin, I was worried that something bad would of happened to you since you were gone for so long . . . so is that your mate?"

He glared in annoyance at his parents as he growled out his answer, "Yes, mother, he is. But as you can see you are interrupting something very important."

His mother smiled sweetly towards Edd, who poked his head out from under the covers, "Well, hello there, I'm Murtha, Kevin's mother. You might be a little confused on what you have become through the transformation . . . to be honest I don't know much about it since it rare to have your type of species come out towards the surface in mixed DNA but I'm happy to welcome you into the family."

Edd stared at her in amazement and blushed as he looked down, gripping Kevin's arms, "T-th . . .ank . . . you." He replied quietly.

She smiled as she finally looked back up at Kevin, "He's a quiet one."

Kevin's expression turned sour as he remembered Edd's parents, "Not by choice."

She looked at him with a little bit of worry as she understood what he meant, "Well then, how about we go get him something to eat." She said as she reached her hand and gently grabbed Edd's wrist. He flinched by instinct and Kevin let out a deep frightening growl.

His mother flinched away, "Mother . . . I love you, you know that right?"

"Yea, I know."

"But you must understand that since my mate has come into my life his number one in my life, I won't hesitate to do what I have to do to protect what's mine."

She stared at him for a short while before she smiled again, "I raised you right." She laughed, "Anyways, you both should get dressed and come down stairs . . . we have some things that you should know about, Kevin . . . it's about your brother."

"Brother? I don't have a brother."

His father stepped forward with a concerned expression, "Your twin brother . . . Simon."

Kevin looked between his parents with questioning eyes and knew that wasn't the only thing they wanted to tell him. He held his mate closer towards him as he sat up giving his full attention towards his parents.

_"Edd . . . go ahead and rest. It's been a long day on the both of us. I will fill you in on our discussion." _

Kevin looked down a Edd slightly to see him nod as he dosed off.

"You can tell me right now, right here." He said as he glared at them.

**A/N: Finally I've finished. I didn't want to make it long because I want unravel the story slowly. Thank you for the positive reviews. **


	3. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANY OF ED EDD N EDDY CHARACTERS

**Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, violents, possible death, Mpreg, cursing, etc . . . **

**(YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**

**Chapter 1: "Brothers hate?"**

"I . . . don't understand why . . ." Kevin answered as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration and slight anger, "Why, of all the time in the world, does this happen right at the moment I finally found my awaited mate and this happens . . ."

_-Flaskback-_

_Kevin laid Edd behind him, covering him with his blanket. He turned to face his parents when he felt satisfied with his work._

"_Tell me what's going on." Kevin demanded as he stared at them with a slight glare, "What has happened that has leaded you to tell me about my brother since you took great plains to hide this from me?"_

_His parents stared at one another, his mother walked up to him slowly with his grim expression and kneeled down in front of him, "Kevin . . . Simon is someone who suffers on his own. He's a pitiful child that hurt for no physical reason-"_

"_Mother this is not a pity party . . . just tell me what I need to know WITHOUT hold back anything from me." Kevin stated as he leaned forward just to have his hands covering his face._

_His mother nodded as she continued with her explanation, "You are the younger out of the both of you. When you both were born we sort of noticed something strange about him, almost hostile. But we dismissed it as our imagination and continued with life until we found him trying to drown you in the tub after we took our eyes of the both of you for a second." She stopped as she looked back at his father, "It didn't stop at that . . . he would do everything in his little power to make sure you were hurt or gone."_

_Keivn stared at his mother, "Is this going some where?"_

_She sighed in frustration, "Kevin . . . we enrolled him in this hospital that would take him and rearrange his anger towards you in a healthier way."_

_Kevin looked down at his mother, making eye contact with her for the first time the conversation started, "And let me guess. It didn't work and he some how escape plus he's probably looking for me . . . right?"_

_His mother nodded her head slowly to confirm his suspicion, "Kevin-"_

"_Kevin," His father interrupted, "Simon . . . isn't someone you can deal with easily. He's dangerous-"_

"_Steve!" Murtha, Kevin's mother, yelled._

_Steve stared at his wife with a fatherly sadness as he continued to speak, "He has gone through his transformation a lot earlier then you have and I believe he's the same species . . . Kevin, you now have your greatest weakness sleeping right next to you. And I see how you are attached to him and you've only met for a few hours . . . he will strike your heart until there is nothing left." His father finished with sadness as his expression._

_Kevin stared at his father, "Dad . . . you out of all people should have known that it was best to warn me about this as soon as possible. I would have been ready . . . I would have worked my ass off to prepare all the necessary things for myself and my mate once the transformation was complete. I could have already been prepared . . ." Kevin trailed off as he pressed on his temples in frustration._

_His father walked over towards him and laid his hand on Kevin's shoulder, "It was to protect you."_

_Kevin didn't bother looking up, "You mean to protect yourselves."_

_His mother and father stayed silent as Kevin continued to stare at the floor thinking._

_-Flashback end-_

Kevin turns his head to watch his mate's sleeping form and let himself show a slight smile, "What do you think I should do?"

His mother glanced at him with a questioning stare, "What do you mean?"

Kevin sighed as he gently touched Edd's cheek with the back of his hand, "Simon already knows where I live . . . there's no telling when he'd be here . . . or if he's already here."

His father stared at him intensely, "What are you trying to say, Kevin?"

Kevin turned to face his parents, "I'm not staying here just to have Simon come and beat the shit out of me or even worst to have him touch my mate. You both know that I just went through the transformation, how am I suppose to protect my mate if I don't know my strength or weaknesses?"

"And?" His mother asked.

"I'm leaving." Kevin stated as he stood up and walked towards his closet, pulling out this duffel bag stuffing it with all his clothes, shoes, and the money that he had been saving behind his parents back. He took all the blanket, soaks, and towels that he could fit into the duffel bag.

His mother rushed towards him in desperation, "Wait Kevin," she started as she grabbed his arm, "You don't have to go. We can protect you and your mate, there's not reason for you to leave is there?"

He glared at his mother in complete anger, "I don't want you to ever tell me that you'll protect my mate for me EVER! He is my mate, no one dares to touch him but me!" He yelled as he shook off her hand.

She stared at him in shook, "I didn't mean-"

"I know! . . . you just don't understand . . . when it come to Edd . . . everything around me doesn't exist but him. I don't know why but I can't accept the thought of someone other then me protecting him . . . it's just too painful." He turned to look at his mother, "Mom . . . just let me go. Let me go so that I don't lose the person that's most important to me."

She tried to reach for Kevin again only to let her hands fall to her side as she looked directly into Kevin's eyes, "I have some debit cards of the account that I made for you a while back in my purse. It holds up to 100,028 dollars that should help you along the way." She said with a sad smile, "And I have some extra cloths that would fit Edd but they're kind of girly if you don't mind."

Kevin smiled slightly, "Thanks mom, can you just pack them in another bag for me please?" He asked as he continued to pack his things.

She nodded her head as she left Kevin's room, "Dearing, can you pack some food for them? It's late at night right now and it'll be difficult to find an open store."

Kevin's father nodded his head he followed after her.

MMMMMM

Kevin was at the door with his stuff already packed and with Edd's sleeping form already collected into his arms, "Thank you." He replied to both his mother and father.

He bent down and grabbed his bags. His mother opened the door for him and gave him her car keys, "You can have my car," She said as she stood aside for him to get through, "Don't worry about bringing it back, for now on that car is yours."

He turned his head around before he stepped out of the door and smiled, "Again . . . thank you and . . . I'm sorry." He said as he walked out towards the car.

His mother and father watched carefully as Kevin carefully sat Edd in the front while putting the seat belt on and covering him with a warm blanket.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Murtha asked her husband Steve.

He looked directly into her eyes, "Honestly honey, I have my doubt if he'll even live through it."

Murtha's expression showed of dread, "Was it a good idea to let him leave?"

Steve let his gaze upon his son, "No . . . but he'll be dangerous if his mate's involved if he were to stay here with us . . . we'd be killed." He firmly stated.

Murtha sighed, "Do you think he'll found out the truth?"

Steve glared, "Probably . . . if Simon finds him and has the chance to talk to him before they try to kill each other."

Murtha looked at Kevin again, "He's going to resent us . . . he'll probably hate us to the point where he'll hunt us down and kill us."

Steve pulls his wife in a tight embrace, " Let us hope he doesn't . . . and if he does . . . lets accept our fate."

MMMMMMMMMM

Kevin smiled as he drove down the street that leads to a slight highway, he quickly glanced towards Edd confirming if he was still sleeping or not.

"_How the fuck am I going to do this? . . . Simon probably isn't an idiot if he has the wits to escape from the hospital . . . how am I suppose to confront him? I don't even know what level he's on."_

Edd's slight moaned removed him of his thoughts, "Kevin?" He gently whispered.

Kevin glanced slightly in Edd direction, "Yes, beloved."

Edd stared at him in slight confusion but turned his head daring not to ask to relieve his curiosity.

Kevin chuckled as he let one of his hands gently lay onto Edd's warm fingers, "Edd, you must not feel afraid of me . . . I am your lover," He pulled Edd's hand closer to his lips as he kiss it, "Hurting you isn't something I would do even to save the world."

Edd smiled slightly as he watched Kevin press his soft lips against his hand. His smile faded as he tried to pull his hand away, "You shouldn't taint you lips," Edd tried to explain, "I've touched a bundle dirty things that you would surely hate me for."

Kevin pulled the car into a complete stop on the side of the road and tightened his grip on Edd's fingers, "What have you touched that dirtied you hands?" Kevin demanded as he tried not to glare at his mate.

Edd flinched as he tried to avoid eye contact, "Dish water . . . water that was used for the floor . . . b-basically anything that has t-to do with cleaning . . ." Edd trailed off as he explained.

Kevin sighed a breath of relief as he soaked up the information, "You . . . haven't been with anyone else but me?" Kevin asked as he continued to kiss Edd's hand gently.

Edd blushed as he struggled to answer, "N-n-no . . . h-have . . . you?"

Kevin smiled against Edd's hand, "No . . . I knew that you were out there somewhere waiting for me, why would I think of another?"

Edd stared at Kevin smiling at his enjoyment of kissing his hand. He had this sudden urge to have Kevin press those lips against his as hard as he can. Kevin smirked as he felt the lust seeping from his mate, he looked up from Edd's hand, "Tell me what you want, Edd, and I will deliver."

Edd pouted slightly as he blushed, not believing what he was about to say, "P-please kiss m-me Kevin."

Kevin smiled as he leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Edd's, gently moving his lips against his. Edd growled in frustration as he let his hand reach into Kevin's long red locks and pulled him closer, if that was even possible, forcing the kiss to deepen.

Kevin chuckled as he licked Edd's lips in order to gain access, pleased that Edd hungered for his touch . . . his taste. Edd happily opened his mouth, moaning loudly at the feel of Kevin's warm, wet, tongue entering his mouth. He shivered as he couldn't stop his mouth from sucking on Kevin's tongue hungrily, letting his one of his hands roam Kevin's clothed chest, disappointed that that one piece of thin clothing was in-between his mate's warm flesh and him.

Edd shivered as Kevin licked the roof of his mouth, moaning unintentionally, wanting more. But Kevin pulled away remorsefully, letting his gaze take in the beautiful sight of his lover, "Not here . . . I want to properly pleasure every inch of skin on your body. I want to make it so you can't think of anything but me and only me. I want to fuck you senseless in a bed that was warm up by me." Kevin declared as he placed one more kiss upon Edd's lips.

Edd wanted Kevin to touch him more, want him to show him that pleasure at that very moment but he nodded his head, blushing at Kevin's words, in understanding of Kevin's request, "O-okay." He simply answered as he blushed more from his thoughts.

Kevin smiled as he, again, placed a hand gently on Edd's cheeks, "I've never thought I would be such a romanticist." He sighed as he fixed himself back onto the driver seat and started the car again and drove off.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

The trip wasn't hard to make but the fact that Kevin's mate's thirst for him was getting to him. He couldn't deny that he wanted him too but he wouldn't lay his hands on him unless they were both comfortable in a warm bed and that knowing no one would interrupt them.

Kevin sighed a sigh of relieve when he spotted a hotel down the road. It wasn't one of those crappy looking ones that obviously had some shady businesses going on. No, it was one of those nice ones that probably would cost more then its worth.

Kevin smiled slightly as he parked in the parking lot in front of the Hotels office, "Edd . . . you wouldn't mind if we stayed here . . . right?"

Edd looked through the windshield to stare at the hotel then back at Kevin, "It . . . doesn't matter . . . where we are, Kevin."

Kevin smiled as he quickly got of the car only to open the door for Edd, Edd looked up at Kevin surprised, "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kevin answered as he helped Edd out and grabbed some their stuff, "Come on, it's pretty cold out here since it's already night." He said as locked the car and grabbed Edd's hand, guiding him towards the Hotel.

The bright neon red colored sigh that said, 'Night cloud' was sort of an eye sore as they both walked in. They were greeted with this annoying fruity smell and overly bright lights that attacked from up above. Edd squinted his eyes as he walked into the office with Kevin at his side. Kevin notice and shielded the light from Edd's eyes with his hand.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk chimed with a fake happiness.

"Uh, yeah. Can I get a room for tonight?" Kevin asked not bothered by her questioning stare.

"Um, yeah. Two beds right?" She asked as she sort of stared at Edd with slight disgust.

Kevin growled in anger when he caught her staring at Edd, "No, just one. And hurry it up!"

She flinched at the tone of his voice and started typing the information on her keyboard. "That'll be $45 for tonight at floor 3 room 25." She answered softly as she gave him the keys.

Kevin dug into his pocket and grabbed a 50 and through it at her while snatching the keys from her hands, "Keep the change."

He walked Edd towards the elevator. Edd looked up at Kevin, slightly confused, "Are you . . . angry?"

Kevin kept his gaze forward, "Yeah, but it's not your fault. It'll pass by later, don't let it bother you."

Edd frown slightly, believing that he was the cause of Kevin bad mood, he gently held Kevin's free arm and let himself lean his head against his shoulder, waiting for the elevators doors to slide open.

Kevin shivered, feeling like something dangerous was about to happen, feeling like something malevolence was going to pop out from behind those elevator doors. He pulled Edd against his chest, leaving the bags on the floor, and jumped to the other side of the elevator.

A sudden blast of bright energy brusted through the Steel elevator doors, destroying the things in its path. The people behind the front desk, the window, the marvel tile, all of them were unrecognizable.

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief when he found that Edd wasn't hurt but only shaken upped. Edd grabbed on Kevin's shirt in a slight death grip, "W-what was . . . that?" He asked as tears started flowing down his cheek.

Kevin growled as he watched his mate cry _"Who ever the fuck did this is going to fucking die!" _"I don't know." Kevin answered.

Kevin and Edd both heard clapping with a bit of a maniacal laughed coming from the Elevator.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kevin yelled as he pulled both himself and his mate off the floor and stood in front of Edd, shielding him.

A tall man, with blonde hair, dark leather combat boots, dark pants and shirt, and a trench coat with the same features as Kevin walked towards him slowly, "Well, if it isn't Kevin. Are you being mean for not realizing your older brothers face?" He smirked sickingly.

Kevin back away slowly, pushing his mate away from the man in front of him, "Simon."

"Ding ding ding. You get three points for getting that correct." Simon said as he walked ever so slowly towards them, smiling, "I see you've found your mate . . . and a cute one at that."

"Stay away from him!" Kevin growled.

"Whoa there bother. Relax, I'm just trying to greet my bother in law." He smirked.

" . . . Simon, don't do this." Kevin begged.

Simon turned his attention from the whimpering Edd to Kevin and frowned, "Don't do what?"

Kevin shook with anger but shoved it away, not wanting to place his mate in danger, "I . . . don't know why you hate me . . . but please . . . don't involved him. HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Edd grabbed Kevin's shirt, "I'm . . . not going anywhere . . . without you." Edd declared.

Simon laughed as he ran his hand through hair, "Well are you a pair?"

Kevin growled louder then before, feeling at the anger being too much.

Simon stopped laughing and stared at him, "OMG . . . you really don't know what's going on . . . do you?

Kevin stared at him with confusion, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been so tired from school and everything but I tried really hard to direct the story a little faster in this chapter. Yeah I know it was a little slow in the beginning but oh well. **

**Thank you for review that makes me happy to know that people are reading/liking this story. :]**


	4. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ED EDD N EDDY

**Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, possible death, language, etc.**

**A/N: Um if there's any questions go ahead and ask them but let me tell you that the way this story is going, has a reason to it so if it seems kinda rushed at some parts, just kinda over look that lol**

**Chapter 3: "The beginning?"**

Simon chuckled softly as his expression lightened up and he held his stomach as he doubled over, letting himself laugh wholeheartedly. He panted softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes as he finally looked up again to look at Kevin again and was greeted with a really annoyed expression, "Bro, you've always cracked me up but this . . . this right here is so hilariously cute." He tilted his head as he smiled slightly.

Kevin watched him, clearly debating if he should just find an escape route and make a run for it. This man in front of him has gone insane and he was damned if he tried to lay his hands on his mate, "First of all, I don't fucking know what the hell is going on, second, if you come any closer to us I'm going to rip your fucking head off." He looked at him seriously.

Simon held his smile as he listened to him, he turned slightly to grab a burned chair that was unfortunately in the line of fire and took a seat, keeping his distance from the angry male, "You really don't know anything?" He leaned forward, placing his elbow on his knee and resting his chin on his palm, moving his blonde hair away from his eyes, "Murtha and Steve left you in the dark again?"

"This has nothing to do with them." He growled, keeping Edd behind him, "You have no right to utter their names from your mouth." He bared his teeth as he glared daggers at him.

Simon sighed softly, looking slightly frustrated, "So stubborn . . . Kevin, I'm trying to save all of our lives right now and you're making this more difficult than it has to be." Simon expression turned dark as he looked at him, "Although I could just let you destroy yourself and you're cute mate."

Kevin shivered from the chill of his emotionless stare, feeling like it wasn't the first time he's seen it. He returned his stare with a fiery glare of hatred, "One after another, shit just keeps spilling from your mouth. Cut to the chase, what do you want from me?"

Simon stood up from his sitting position and turned his gaze towards the big gaping hole on the side of the hotel, "I don't want history to repeat itself again." He frowned softly, clenching his fingers into a fist, "And I will be damned if I let that shit happen again." He looked at him and sighed softly, "Come with me . . . we need to talk."

Kevin growled softly, shaking his head slowly, "No . . . We're not going anywhere near you." His frown harshened, "I know what you're planning on doing . . . " His jaw twitched as he looked towards the hole in the wall, seeing flashing lights and loud noises coming towards the very place that they all were standing in, "I'll let the police deal with you . . ." He smirked to himself, feeling as if he had already won the argument.

Simon didn't even flinched as he stared at him with a serious face, "You haven't changed at all . . . your trust in those humans never have left an impression on me . . . seeing as they have betrayed you over and over again . . ." He sighed as he finally let his blonde colored wings to rip from his back and spread around him, "And you even brought your mate to the enemy's lair."

Edd was silent as he watched Simons wings spread open, feeling a strong farmillity that it seems that he knew him in a sense where the world actually made sense, "K-kevin . . ." He whimpered from behind Kevin, gripping the sleeves of his black jacket, "Ke-evin." He called out to him again as he moved closer, if that was even possible, to him.

Kevin turned his head slightly, turning half of his attention towards his mate, unable to ignore his calls, "Edd . . ." He moved his arm to softly cup the back of his neck, to caress it softly incase he was feeling restless, "What's wrong?" He spoke carefully.

Edd looked up into Kevin's eyes, almost pleadingly, "W-we . . . can't s-stay here . . ." He then looked at Simon, then back at Kevin, "We . . . have to go . . ."

Kevin's eyes widen when he watched Edd glance at Simon and frowned with a twinge of jealously tugging at his heart, "Have you show interest in him too?" He growled softly, knowing full well what he just implied was completely stupid, but he couldn't stop the words.

Edd looked surprised by what Kevin implied and frowned slightly, leaning up on his toes, nuzzling his cheek softly, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck, answering his question without speaking. Kevin pulled him up without a second thought, turning his head so that his lips brushed against Edd's ear, "I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have doubted you . . ." He finally looked up at Simon, "Answer this honestly . . . who should we trust?"

Simon looked at him, "Yourself and your mate." He sighed to himself, "When you're ready to finally listen to the truth, you know where to find me." He moved towards the hole, readying his wings, "Don't make the same mistakes little brother . . . because I won't let them have their way. I'll fight to keep what's mine safe" He flapped his wings and was gone within seconds.

Kevin blinked, confused and lost in both mind and emotions. He held Edd closer towards him, feeling that if he didn't hold on as tight, he would slip through his fingers. He nuzzled his cheek as he dripped down slightly to grab what was left of their bags and hurried out of the building towards his car, not wasting any time to leave.

Edd looked at him as he settled in the passengers seat, watching as he struggled to turn the car on and back the car out of the parking lot, and press the gas pedal to speed down the deserted highway. Kevin's eyes were so firmly focused on the road but Edd knew that his mind was elsewhere. Edd reached his hand over to touch one of Kevin's hand that was resting on his lap, lacing his fingers in between his in his show of affection.

Kevin's tensed slightly but relaxed at the feel of Edd's warm hand against his cold ones, slowing down the car a bit so that he was driving 40 miles per hour, ". . . We're not human . . .?" He more then asked himself then Edd.

Edd looked at him, "D-does it m-matter?" He leaned against his arm as he felt Kevin gripping his hand slightly.

"Yes it does . . . " He brought Edd's hand up to press his lips against the back of his hand as he continued to talk, "Because if we aren't human . . . then what are we . . .?" He softly kissed one of his knuckles, "Tell me Edd . . . what does Simon want from us? What does he know that I don't? Who is he fighting against? Who is our true enemy? And why?" He kissed another knuckle.

Edd shivered at every kiss, watchin Kevin's rosey lips press against his hand with an open mouth, wanting his lips to be replaced by his hand. He let out a shaky breath, "I . . . I d-don't know . . . " He shook his head slowly, gesturing his point, "I . . . really d-don't."

Kevin returned his eyes towards the road, running his thumb over the places he kissed, sighing softly, "This doesn't make any sense . . . but I promise to protect you with my life Edd . . ." He meant what he declared and hoped that Edd would believe in him.

Edd shook his head, "We'll . . . p-protect each other."

Kevin hid his smiled as he continued driving throughout the night in search for a suitable place to at least rest in and maybe feed.

Hours have past by and Edd was determined to stay awake along with his mate but the dark rings under his eyes signaled that he need to rest and it couldn't be held off any longer. He looked over at Kevin in relief as they finally pulled into a parking lot of a motel, "Are w-we resting n-now?"

Kevin turned his car off, having equally bad dark rings under his own eyes, nodded softly, blinking to stay awake, getting out of the car, watching as Edd climbed out on his side to quickly wrap his arms around Kevin's troso.

Kevin was pleased by the quick process of getting a room for him and Edd and wasted no time to enter the room they were given. Kevin threw all their belongs on the floor as he shut and locked the door behind them. Pulling Edd along with him as he stalked towards the bed, wanting to quickly have his close moment with him and mate, "Come." He beckoned, pulling his all pieces of clothes off of his body.

Edd blushed harshly as he took a good look of his mates body, biting at his knuckles as he was clearly pleased with what was presented in front of him. He flinched in surprise as he felt kevin's cold fingers brushing over his hips, grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling it off of him, purposely letting his fingers brush up his stomach and over his nipples. Edd looked up at him, his cheeks tinted pink, as Kevin stepped closer, unbuttoning his pants, getting down to stand on his knees as he pulled his pants and underwear slowly, kissing at his belly button in a cute teasing way.

Edd slowly stepped out of his pants and underwear, watching as Kevin picked him up, walking towards the bed. He slowly ran his fingers through his red fiery hair, leaning in to softly kiss his lips, quivering at the pleasure that soft gesture brought him, and whimpered slightly as Kevin kissed him back in the same gentle gesture.

"K-Kevin . . ." He softly whispered his name. Watching as Kevin laid him onto the bed, pulling him more into him as he laid down with him.

Kevin nuzzled his neck as he pulled the thin blanket over the both of them, making sure that they weren't resting on their backs. Purring softly as he let his eyes slowly close, feeling no threat nearby that could potentially harm him or his mate, "Sleep." He cooed to him softly as he caressed the bumps near his shoulders.

Edd gripped his arm, whimpering softly, his eyes closing against his will, moving slightly to look at him, pleadingly, "N-no . . ." He held onto him, afraid that Kevin would just end up being just another dream to escape reality.

Kevin smiled as he smelled his concern, liking Edd's concern of his existence, leaned up and licked over Edd's closed eyes as he upped the volume of his purring, "When you awaken . . . I will be here by your side, holding you close to me." He licked over his eyes again, feeling him relax and finally stop squirming around.

Edd finally slept sleeplessly as he clung to Kevin as if his life depended on and Kevin purred in a satisfied way, falling asleep right after Edd.

"_We won't be able to survive another attack, my love." Edd's concerned face appeared, leaning up to look into Kevin's eyes, "This war must be put to a stop." He pleaded with his eyes._

_Kevin shook his head as he rose from his side of their throne bed, wearing nothing but his belt straps that both crossed his chest, "Not a chance . . . they tried to kill you and you are asking me to spare them . . . they must ALL PAY!" His fangs became visible as he spoke in slight anger but none of it was directed to Edd._

_Edd moved more, the soft silk blankets wrapping around his waist and the bulge on his stomach became more noticeable, "Kevin, revenge is like a two head snake, you'll both become poisoned." He looked down at the sheets, "I don't wish to lose you . . ."_

_Kevin shook his head, moving back to his mate, nuzzling his cheek as he kissed along his chin in an comforting manner, "You won't lose me . . . Why are you so sure you will?" He looked at him, "What aren't you telling me?" He frowned at the thought that his mate would actually keep something from him._

_Edd hesitated as he reached up to run the back of his hand along his cheek softly, "I . . . had a dream Kevin . . . a horrible dream that left me scared and alone . . ." He let out a shakey breath, "There was so much blood."_

_Kevin's eyes widen as he grabbed his wrist, his breathing suddenly picking up, "What did you dream?! Tell me!" _

_Edd looked away from him, closing his eyes, "Even if I were to tell you . . . you can't stop what is suppose to happen Kevin . . ."_

"_Enough! Edd, I will not ask again," He growled as he pulled him closer, "Tell me what you saw . . ."_

_Edd didn't look back at him, whimpering softly as he began to tell him, "I was alone . . . running towards you to get away from something . . . something that wanted to cause you harm . . . something that wanted you to hurt . . . wanted us to hurt." He finally looked back at him, his eyes staring into Kevin's, "I knew something I shouldn't have . . . and I knew I had to deliver the information to you even if it was my last breath . . . but . . . it got to me before I could."_

"_Tell me what?" Kevin's eyes showed his anger, his fear, his hurt as he listened to mate, he didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't want to acknowledge that all that Edd spoke about what had filled his dream would someday become reality. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Edd felt about seeing himself being . . . _

_He shook his head, "I-I don't know . . . all know I know is it's something that you need to hear . . . something could shine some light on everything . . ." He frowned as he bit his bottom lip, "I'm sorry I couldn't be any more useful . . . "_

_Kevin frowned harshly as he pulled him into a tight huge, resting his forehead on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him in a processive and protective manner, "How did it . . ."_

_Edd took in a shake breath, hearing Kevin's voice sounding as if he was tearing apart inside, "With a knife . . . to the neck . . . it had the knowledge of my weaknesses and it knew full well that I am with . . . child." He felt Kevin move his hand towards his stomach, his hand was shaky as he let the information sink in._

Kevin opened his eyes quickly, taking in a sudden deep breath as he looked around the motel room in a state of panic, "Edd!" He called out, now in a state of fear as his field of vision narrowed.

Edd squirmed slightly against Kevin, groaning softly at the sound of his name, pushing himself more in Kevin as if he knew that something has alarmed his mate. He slowly opened his eyes as he cooed softly next to his ear, wrapping his arms around his neck to let him feel his presents, "K-kevin . . ." He responded.

Kevin stilled himself as he slowly relaxed, turning his head to slowly kiss at his lips, tangling his fingers in his blonde hair, needing desperately to know that this person that he knew existed was truly right beside him. Kevin licked along his bottom lips, asking for entrance and was pleased when Edd eagerly accepted him in, sucking at his tongue hungrily, moaning in pleasure at the taste of his mate.

Kevin shivered at his mates eagerness, letting his tongue win in dominance as he slowly explored every inch of Edd's mouth in attempt to map out every place that brought Edd pleasure. He slowly pulled back, watching as some saliva still connected his lips to his mates and smiled softly as he watched Edd lick it away.

"D-did you . . . H-have a nightmare?" He touched his forehead, tracing his eyebrows, "W-want to t-talk about it?"

Kevin looked at him, watching his amused expression with his exploration of his face and shook his head, "It's nothing to worry about . . . for now . . ." He smiled weakly.

**A/N: I didn't forget about this story . . . just letting you know. I wanted to map out this complicated plot for it that would totally make sense and would be exciting to read at this same time. So in short, I'm finally out of my authors block, yay me . . . **  
><strong>So Tell what you think. :)<strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy. **

**Warning: mature content, violence, death, etc.**

**(You Have Been Warned!)**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews :) You guys have no idea how much I smiled seeing the reviews. Although I have to apologize for taking so long to upload chapters. Just warning you there is some OOC (out of character)**

**Chapter 4: "Simon"**

He groaned softly as he slowly sat up, leaning on the wall beside the bed they were laying on. Breathing in harsh quick breaths as he reached his hand over and gently rubbed the back of his hand against his sleeping mates cheek, feeling that small action calming him more than he liked to admit. He turned his head towards his mate, watching the calm movement of his breathing, signaling that he was right here, alive and well right next to him, where he belongs.

His mates squirmed slightly, opening his light brown eyes to look into Simons green ones which contained concern and smiled lightly at him, "Had a bad dream again?" He moved his hand to rest on the one that on his cheek, moving his fingers in between his lovingly, "Want to talk about it?"

Simon bit his lower lip, showing a vulnerable expression to him and only him, ". . . Eddy . . . " He breathed out softly as he tightened his hold on his hand, "I finally found you . . . I tried to fix things but . . . " He trailed off, not knowing how to continue his sentence so that it would make sense.

Eddy sat up slowly, sitting up along with Simon and sat so close to him that it wouldn't have been a surprise if they were connected and moving to nuzzle his neck softly before lightly kissing above his chin in affection, "Tell me love." He cooed softly.

Simon sighed softly, loving the attention, returned the favor by kissing him softly on the lips, shivering softly at the feel of his soft plump lips making contact with his, "It's nothing . . . "He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Eddy's, "I just don't want to lose you . . . "

Eddy looked confused, his shoulder length black curls moved as he tilted his head to look into his mates eyes, exposing the many piercings that graced his ears, "But . . . I'm right here . . ." He placed Simon's hands on his bare chest and towards his bulging stomach to gesture his point, "We're right next to you . . . so stop thinking that you'll lose me." He blushed softly, looking down to see Simon's hands have already began to roam around, brushing against his sensitive nipples teasingly. "Y-you . . . mmmm . . . won't lose me . . .nnnnnhhhh . . . not ever."

Simon smiled slightly at his comforting words, purring softly, letting the sounds of his purrs echo through out his chest, leaning down to softly bite along his shoulder in a playful manner, "Damn right . . . I will do everything in my power to protect you." He slowly pulled their bare chest together as moved towards his face again to lick along his lips, demanding entrance into his sweet mates mouth. He was rewarded with a soft needy moan and lips that parted for him without hesitation, clearly in need to taste him as well.

Eddy shivered as he slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, "We'll protect each other, love," letting his fingers bury themselves into Simon's soft blond hair, desperately pulling him closer as he enjoyed the feel of their tongues dancing against each other in a sweet slow rhythm. He moaned loudly, pressing his chest against Simons in need for more skin contact.

Simon pulled back slowly, pulling at his lips with his teeth before he leaned back to gaze at the sight before him. Watching Eddy's face flushed, giving him a look of complete love and need, the fast pace his chest moving, the sweet smell of his arousal only fueled his desire for his mate, "I love you so much, Eddy." He moved so that their hips were pressed against each other in a delicious way.

Eddy groaned slightly in disappointment when Simon ended the kiss, but his heart swelled in a pleasurable way when those words left his mates mouth. He smiled softly, looking into Simon's eyes, "And I love you. . ." He chuckled softly before he gasped loudly, arching his back as he felt Simon bucking his hips against his in a teasing way. Moaning loudly as he felt his member, already harden, throbbing with need, "Touch me please . . . Simon, annhn . . . please touch me more." He breathed out breathlessly.

Simon enjoyed his mates pleds, smiling slightly to himself as he pushed himself up, not stopping his hips as he pinched at his nipples, thumbing the harden nub of his nipple, "Didn't have enough of our mating earlier?" He was pleased that his mate desired him so, so much that he would make love to him any time no matter how many times he wanted.

He blushed as he arched his back, "Though you . . . mmmm . . . enjoy my excessive need for you." He reached down, whining softly as he tugged at his waist, "Don't make me wait any longer, please."

Simon groaned as he felt himself throb with the need to thrust into his mate until Eddy could no longer form correct sentences but held himself back. Smirking as he leaned down, moving his soft lips to brush against his hardened nipple before he flicked his tongue against it. Soaking in Eddy's pleas for more, he complied, biting at his pink nub before he pulled slightly, sucking hungrily and loudly. Repeating the same treatment to the other deliciously perky nipple.

Eddy arched his back completely, burying his fingers into his mates hair, tugging slightly as he could no longer hold back his moans and groans of pleasure, "Simon," He whined loudly as he gasped out loud, letting his mouth fall open, "Please love . . . please." He moaned as he bucked his hardened member harshly against Simon's hard arbs, loving the friction.

Simon complied, trailing his tongue down, not leaving any exposed skin unmarked by his gentle bites and nips, whispering sweet nothings into his mates skin as he descended further down, "So beautiful . . . . so perfect . . . so forever mine . . . "

Eddy blushed harshly, moaning at every word that was directed towards him. No matter how long he's known Simon, he could never get use to his words of totally devotion to him and only him. He felt his heart beat only for Simon and couldn't have it any other way. His thoughts were interrupted when his felt Simon teasingly bite at his hip, leaving hollow teeth marks.

He let his hand brush against Eddy's member, purposely only using his thumb to give the tip attention, smearing pre-cum to increase his mates pleasure, stroking slowly as he watched Eddy thrust himself into his hand. Simon growled as the scent of his mates arousal washed over him, his control already on the edge. He pulled his fingers towards his mouth, sucking them, waiting patiently for them to feel slick and wet.

"Please Simon . . . " he groaned, already fed up with his mates content teasing, "Fuck me!" His voice already hoarse from pleading.

Simon smiled at his mates eagerness, pulling his fingers away from his mouth, "Patients." He whispered as he ducked his head down, licking the tip of Eddy's member before slowly engulfing him. Taking all of him until he felt him hit the back of his throat, purring softly to intensify Eddy's pleasure.

Eddy arched his back completely off of the bed, clawing at the bed sheets, ripping them to shreds as he groaned out loud, gasping out as he couldn't control his hips. Bucking into the warm, wet cavern of Simons mouth, "Ahhhnnnn . . . d-don't stop p-please." He couldn't form any more words as he felt Simons slick finger thrust into him without any hesitation, thrusting against his prostate dead on and with a relentless speed. Eddy didn't know which way to thrust his hips, up into his mates warm mouth or down onto his fingers that got him seeing stars.

Simon slowly added another finger, making a scissoring motion to stretch him further as he slowly bobbed his head up and down, making sure to wrap his tongue around the tip before going back down, engulfing him again.

Eddy mindlessly thrust his hips back and forth, wanting any sort of pleasure that Simon offered him in any shape and form. But he couldn't hold on any further, the urge to have Simon deep within him only grew stronger.

Simon sense his mates impatients, pulling both his mouth and fingers away as he slowly sat on the balls of his heels, staring down at his mates current aroused state. He licked his own lips as he reached down to stroke himself, smearing his own pre-cum all over his member to lube himself up, "Tell me, Eddy, what do you want?"

Eddy gazed up at his mate lovingly and lustfully, "You!" He moaned out, " Why are you making me wait like this, Simon? Don't torcher me any longer."

Simon smiled softly as he leaned down, placing his lips over his in a slowly kiss as he pressed his member more against his entrance, slowly letting push into the familiar tight heat. He groaned softly into the kiss as he reached up to intertwined his fingers with Eddy's, holding his hands above Eddy's head.

Eddy groaned into the kiss, moaning as he felt Simon thrust further into, he couldn't help the throb of his member as he felt his hands being pinning above his head. Submitting all of himself to Simon as he wrapped his legs around his waist, letting his mate have more room to thrust deeper into him. "More," He begged softly.

Simon pulled out completely before slamming in one deep thrust, setting a pace as his thrusting became more harder and more deeper, pressing against Eddy's prostate mercilessly, bucking his hips to hear more of his beloved voice of pure pleasure.

Eddy thrashed his head around, breaking the kiss in the need to take a deep breath, moving his hips back to meet Simon on every thrust eagerly, "Touch me . . . Simon . . . " He breathed out as he purposely pressed his member against his abs, "Please touch me . . . s-so close . . . "

Simon complied to his mates wishes, letting one of his hands go as he reached down and gripped Eddy's member, stroking him at the same speed of his merciless pace of his hips. Growling loudly as he leaned down, releasing his other hand to cup the back of Eddy's neck, letting his fangs scrape against the side of his neck, signaling to Eddy that he planned to bring then both to the high of climax.

Eddy purred his approval, baring his neck to Simon, "Mark me," He tried to speak out the words clearly despite his heavy panting and sore throat.

Simon sank his fangs in the usual spot, moaning loudly as the sweet taste of his mates blood gust onto his tongue like a long awaited drink of fresh water. He heard his mates loud scream of pleasure as his orgasum hit him like a brick wall, making his body shiver uncontrollably as he emptied his seeds all over Simons stomach, gripping his back as he trailed his nails down his back, causing angry red marks to appear.

Eddy could only helplessly shiver and shuddered in heightened ecstacy as he felt his mates seed spill within him, pulling him closer as he listened to Simons grunts and moans of pleasure. Holding him tightly to his body as he slowly letting himself calm down, "I love you so much." He breathed into his neck.

Simon growled softly, licking over the wound he cause, watching as it slowly healed itself, "Bite." His voice sounding hoarse as well as he nuzzled Eddy's cheeks softly as he replied, "And you already know I love you." He whispered as he bared his neck, waiting for that pleasurable pain.

Eddy smiled as he leaned his head up, licking the sweat off of the place he wanted to to bite before he suddenly sank his fangs into his neck, letting his nails dig into Simons shoulder blade, moaning softly as he let Simons blood fill his mouth, his heavenly taste filling all of his senses. He pulled his head back, licking over the mark, letting it heal, "Forever mine, Simon." He growled processively.

Simon kissed his cheek softly before he moved toward his lips tiredly, "Sleep my love." He encouraged as he slowly pulled out of him, making sure to lay on his side with his mate tucked right next to him and in his arms.

Eddy looked up at him, kissing him underneath his chin, "Do you want to talk about your dream?" He looked tiredly concerned, "I'm all ears."

Simons pale blue eyes looked into Eddy's light brown ones, moving his hand to lightly stroke his curly hair, "I . . . don't want to talk about it . . ."

Eddy frowned softly, clearly displeased, "Simon, enough already. Why can't you just share your burden with me? I'm your mate . . . ." He sat up slightly to look at Simon with wide eyes, "Or . . . have you grown tired of me already?" He frowned harshly.

Simon looked at him with a surprised expression, "What? No. Thats far off." He smiled gently as he pulled Eddy back to rest in his arms, "Don't think like that, like I said you're mine Eddy and nothings going to change that," He rubbed at his sides, brushing his fingertips against Eddy's bulging stomach, "And this little one . . . " He smiled more in thought, "Theres nothing more than I can wish for."

"Then let me . . . tell me what has illed your mind." He smoothly coated as he purred softly as he leaned more into the soft touches.

Simon sighed softly to himself, "I almost killed my brother yesterday . . . " He waited for Eddy's reaction.

Eddy tense as he listened, "What? Why would you . . . "

"I didn't want history to repeat itself . . . so while you were in the mist of your usual naps I took off to take his life . . . But I couldn't go through with it, Eddy, I saw him with his mate and they . . . they reminded me so much of when we first found each other . . . . vulnerable and confused." Simons expression turned soft and regretful.

Eddy softly rubbed his knuckles against his cheek as he stared at him and smiled, "They reminded you of us?" He moved closer, if that was even possible, "And you didn't kill them?"

Simon nodded and shook his head at his question, "I couldn't . . . "

Eddy frowned slightly, "History to repeat itself? What does that even mean?"

Simon sighed, closing his eyes as the memories flashed behind his eyelids, "Eddy . . . It's not easy telling you this but . . . if you really wish to know then I won't deny you." He watched as Eddy braced himself.

"_Simon!" Eddy hastily walked into their bedroom, clearly upset, "Are you insane? You must be if you're actually thinking of participating in this ridiculous war between your brother and yourself."_

_Simon sighed at his mates willfulness, "Eddy . . . "_

"_No! Whatever is killing our people has to be something of the dark . . . " He looked convinced, " . . . The way they have been killed . . . you brother couldn't have done something like that . . . you should know that . . . "_

_Simon looked at him, staring at him in awe, "Its amazing how much faith you have in my brother but not in me . . . your mate . . . " He frowned slightly at his words._

_Eddy winced, sighing as he laid on their bed, "Simon, listen to me, this isn't wise . . . this war isn't the thing to do . . . . Kevin just lost his mate . . . . why would he focus on trying to start a war with us? . . . with you, his only brother?"_

_Simon walked towards Eddy, kissing his forehead softly, "And trust me, I know what I'm doing . . . I may be his brother but this kingdom . . . and you come first." He sighed._

_Eddy frowned, rubbing Simons cheek softly, "I understand your reasons . . . . but I still don't agree with this, love, something is playing us like fools."_

_Simon sighed softly as he leaned into the touch, "I must see if the armies ready for the attack tomorrow." He pulled back, kissing him softly as he turned towards the door, "Please be mindful of where you go . . . I don't want to lose you . . . " And with that he left the room._

_Eddy groaned in frustration, 'Why is he so stubborn?!' He sighed out loud, 'He can be so unreason!'_

_The door creaked open, startling Eddy from his thoughts as he heard footsteps, gliding across the marble floor. Eddy sighed, "Are you ready to finally listen to your mate, Simon? I'm tell you I'm right-" He sat up and suddenly stopped in mid sentence, his eyes widen in fear, "No . . . why are you-"_

Simon closed his eyes as he finished, "I found you . . . throat sliced open . . . ." He took a deep breath, "Wings nailed to the ground and . . . your blood pooling around you . . . they even . . . . took the time to kill our unborn . . . " His words were stuck in his throat and he couldn't finished his sentence, tears already fall from his eyes as he tried willing the feelingl of dread from his heart, 'no . . . you mate isn't hurt . . . he's right here in front of you . . .' He had to remind himself, "I . . . shouldn't have left you alone . . . I should've listened."

Eddy swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched his mate unravel in front of him, he leaned up and kissed at his tears, stroking his hair as he cooed to calm him, "It wasn't your fault. love. I'm right here . . . We're right here . . . "

He held him tighter, "I was stupid, Eddy . . . so utterly stupid to believe my brother had anything to do with it . . . that I didn't try to understand your words. I participated in the war and . . . . " He sighed, "I don't want to talk about it anymore . . . please . . . love let just sleep . . . I'm so tired."

Eddy nodded, kissing his lips softly, "Then sleep . . . " He snuggled closer, closing his eyes as he took in the new information, letting it soak in. "Let good dreams of our future plague your mind."

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have finally got this chapter done. Are you surprised? Are you confused? Already guessing what's happening? Tell me what you think. Also, I'm really sorry about updating at irregular times.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the ED EDD N EDDY characters. I only own my own.**

**Warning: Warning: mature content, violence, death, etc.**

**(You Have Been Warned!)**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, it makes my heart swell with happiness seeing you guys enjoy this story. I'm so glad you guys have stuck with this story despite my slow updates. And again I apologize for that.**

**Chapter 5: **

Kevin was the first to awaken from his short nap, not up to keeping himself open to danger any long then he had to. Yes, it was probably his paranoia kicking in but who could blame him, his mate was sleeping within the safety of this arms, and he would first let the world catch on fire then to let anything happen to Edd.

He watched as Edd's lips parted in every intake of breath, and smiled slightly when he would snuggle closer to his chest as if subconsciously confirming if Kevin was still laying right next to him. He reached his free hand to softly rub his knuckles against his cheek, purring softly from deep within his chest to give comfort towards his mate. He wanted nothing more to assure Edd that he wasn't going anywhere, not without him but he silently enjoyed Edd's constant need to be by his side, knowing full well that he was selfish for slightly indulging in Edd's fears. He frowned at himself, leaning closer towards his mates face to place light kisses upon his cheeks softly as if apologizing for his little selfishness.

Edd groaned softly, letting his eyelids flutter open slowly, letting his soft blue eyes look into Kevins frost green ones, smiling softly as he leaned into Kevin's feather light kisses, moving his hand to softly grip at his forearm. "K-kevin . . ." He whispered as if he was scared at he would ruin the gentle moment shared between the two of them, "G-good M-morning . . . "

Kevin pulled back slightly, only to let his fingers trace along his jaw, "Morning . . . " He drank in the sight of his mate in the morning light, "Are you ready to get out of bed?" He asked gentle.

Edd nodded softly, moving his fingers to trail up his mates arm, "I'm r-ready . . . " He blushed softly at the feel of Kevin's defined muscle under his fingers, he let his gaze linger as he watched his fingers, "I'm r-ready if you a-are . . . " He moved to press his chest against Kevin's looking into his eyes silently begging for a kiss.

Kevin chuckled softly as he leaned down, ghosting his lips over Edd's, "Must you keep your thoughts to yourself? Ask me Edd, and I shall deliver." He cupped his cheek softly to slowly tilt his head, "Ask me and I'll be at your beck and call." He whispered against his lips.

Edd blushed harshly as he understood the meaning of his words, understood that Kevin would do anything for him and all he had to do was ask, " . . . K-kiss me . . . . kiss m-me K-kevin . . . " He begged softly, cupping the side of Kevin's neck, pulling softly towards him.

Kevin smiled slightly as he complied, pressing his lips against Edd's, shivering softly at the feel of his soft lips against his, pressing more into him, letting the warm of Edd's seem into him and the smell of his mate's happiness at his request being fulfilled. He licked across his lips, asking for entrance and moaned softly to himself as his mate complied, letting him explore with his mouth, swirling and sucking at his timid tongue.

Edd moaned loudly, lightly pushing his tongue against Kevin's, shivering harshly as Kevin's taste and scent completely overridden his sense. Making all thoughts turn towards him mate and how much he enjoyed his taste. He couldn't help himself as he moving his leg right over Kevin's pressing more of himself against him in attempt to have more contact. He pulled back to take in a deep breath, letting his tongue move over Kevin's upper lip as he softly panted out Kevin's name.

Kevin pants softly, loving the sight of his mates need for him but he stopped himself before he could venture more into the idea of completely having his mate beneath him, begging him for release and watching him come undone as he bring him to climax over and over again, "We need to get out of bed . . . " He said after a moment of giving his mate soft pecks on the lips, "We can't stay in this hotel for long . . . "

Edd frowned, wanting nothing more but to continue where they left off and possible even going further. He blushed, feeling like his body had a mind of its own, voicing out its desire to have his mate touch him all over, " . . . W-why?" He pouted slightly as he looked down to trail his fingers down Kevin's chest, letting his index finger linger near his nipple, "W-why do w-we have t-to l-leave?"

Kevin shuddered, taking the hand that was on his chest and pulled it up to kiss at each and every finger, "Because . . . " He looked at him for a moment and frowned, "We aren't safe . . . " He sighed softly against Edd's fingers, "We aren't safe and I have a feeling that we should get moving as soon as possible."

Edd shivered softly, nodding softly as he listened to his mate, "I . . . u-understand . . . " he sighed softly to himself.

Kevin slowly moved out of bed, letting his naked form show to his mate and his mate only, "Please do not be upset . . . " He stretched slightly, turning his head towards Edd, gesturing to him to join him, "Let's bathe before we feed, my love." He spoke gently.

Edd blushed as he watched his mates naked form, he complied to the silent request, slowly getting out of bed to join his mate. He looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, "When . . . w-will we be s-safe?" He asked, wanting desperately to have an answer.

Kevin slowly ran his fingers through his hair, smiling slightly at his mates expression, "To be honest, I have no answer for that question." He sighed as he pulled Edd along with him as he walked towards the bathroom, "But we will get to the bottom of this . . . I feel that if we just leave things the way there are things will repeat themselves."

Edd walked along with Kevin, "R-repeating themselves?" He tilted his head curiously, keeping his body close against Kevin's, "Is t-this about last n-night? . . . y-your dream?"

Kevin slowly looked down at Edd, his eyes wide as he stared at him, stopping at the doorway of the bathroom, " . . . How . . . .?"

Edd smiled slightly to himself as he reached up to softly rub at his jaw, "J-just as y-your able to t-tell, I c-can also t-tell when s-something upsets you k-kevin . . . " He turned slightly as he grabbed Kevin's arm, pulling him into the bathroom, "S-Speak to m-me love . . ."

Kevin chuckled softly as he shook his head playfully, "I'll tell you later Edd, for now lets enjoy a warm shower."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Did you see that hunk that came in last night?" A young woman about in her late twenty spoke to another woman in her late thirties, "Man if I wasn't already taken I would have tried going for that." She giggled to herself.

The other woman chuckled slightly, "What are you talking about? He's already taken. Did you see the cute blonde right next to him? I bet you that they're eloping or something, like they're running away together because their families just couldn't accept them being together." She sighed dreamingly.

The young women sighed as she turned to return towards her work, "Why do you have to find some way to incorporate some type of imaginary fantasy in why people are here?" She chuckled as she began to fold towels neatly and placed them onto her cart, "But its nice seeing love birds flock to this place although I bet you they deserve I better place than a cheap motel to savor their love."

The older woman rolled her eyes, "If you were so poetic you should have stayed in college."

The younger women pouted jokingly as she continued her work, only stopping when she felt someone tap her shoulder impatiently. She shrugged them off harshly, not turning around to find out the caperate, "If you want issants, will have to go to the front desk to ask for help."

The younger women felt that this person was still behind her, clearly not taking her advice to heart. The older woman sighed in frustration, finally looking up, "Look she said to leave to go towards the front . . . desk-" She gasped loudly, suddenly all the words jumbled together int nothing as she continued to stare.

The younger women looked at the older women in confusion, turning around to look at what has suddenly turned her completely pale. She gasped also, dropping the towel that was in her hand as she continued to stare.

" Tell me . . . Have you seen a blond headed boy and a red headed boy come in this hotel . . . to stay?"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kevin eyes widen, starring the bathroom door as water poured down the both of them, his fingers trembled in unknown anger and his breathing came out in short puffs as his vision narrowed. He felt it deep in his being that at this moment him and his mate are not suppose to be here. He turned towards Edd, reaching out instantly to grab his arm, looking at his expression mirrored his own.

"W-what is t-this feeling?" He shivered so as he moved closer towards Kevin, "I . . . suddenly d-don't like b-being here a-anymore . . ."

Kevin quickly shut the water off, growling in the back of his throat, "Get dress, quickly!" He said in a hushed tone.

He quickly stepped out of the shower, carefully pulling Edd along with him, "We need to get the fuck out of here, Edd, Now." He hurried spoke as he threw open the door of the bathroom and quickly walked towards where their bags where "Come on Edd, hurry."

Edd frowned slightly as he followed after him, clearly disturbed by the turn of events and of this sickening feeling clawing down his back, he understood that whatever this feeling was he wouldn't allow himself to ignore it, "K-Kevin . . . " He approached him, "H-hurry . . . " He begged slightly.

Kevin nodded as he pulled out clothes for the both of them, handing Edd his own as he quickly began to get dressed, "We won't be leaving through the front door, Edd, we have to go through the window." He spoke quickly as he slipped on form fitting black jeans, a green button down shirt, and hiking boots to top it all off.

Edd blushed slightly as he slipped into some blue shorts, black loose tank top, and black converse, "Through the w-window . . ." He watched as Kevin pulled the bag over his shoulders and lit a match, shaking the stick around, letting the scent of the smoke over take and clear their scent.

He turned to Edd, looking him into his eyes, "I have to protect you . . . to protect us . . . " He stated as of Edd was questioning him. He grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it softly, "I love you . . . " He smiled slightly.

Edd blushed softly, opening his mouth to confirm to Kevin of his love but only a softly yelp was let out as Kevin bent down to picked Edd up, putting him over his shoulder that didn't carry the their bags and turned towards the window. Edd blinked as he found himself staring at Kevins back upside down, "K-kevin?" He squeaked out in surprise and in awe at Kevin's strength.

Kevin hastily pushed the window open, pushed his body out carefully as continued to hold onto Edd, turning his head and watched to see if Edd's moved along with his to fit through the window, "Trust me Edd . . . I have you in my arms and I will not let go." He grunted slightly as his wings ripped from his back and a seemingly violent manner, ripping two holes into his shirt as they spread gracefully, his black feathers ruffing slightly as they continued to spread.

Edd ducked his head, making it so it wouldn't hit the bottom of the window and could only gasp in awe as he watched his mates wings cover the length of his body as Kevin pushed off of the window, flapping his wings under the weight he was carrying, "K-kevin let me g-go, I-I can f-fly on my o-own." He tried to reason with him.

Kevin glided down towards the ground, grunting slightly at the feel of his wings stretching out, "No, it's fine . . . " He waited till he was on the ground before he place Edd onto his feet, "Get towards the car." He grunted again, willing his wings to slip back into his back, hidden from view.

Edd didn't need to be told twice, he moved quickly in front of Kevin, heading towards car, glad that Kevin didn't bother to lock the car last night. He jumped into the passenger's seat, snapping his seat belt on as he turned his head and watched as Kevin threw their bags into the back seat and slipped into the drivers side.

His hands were shaking as he turned the car on, pulling out of the parking lot quickly.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The office manner of the hotel signed as he walked towards the hallway of the place he continuously received noise complaints, frowning harshly to himself, "How is it that I'm the only one who seems to want to keep my job and continue to getting paycheck?" He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks as he saw towels spread out on the floor and the carts turned over and pushed through the wall, "What the . . . hell?"

He frowned even more as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "This is way I should of listened to mother and gone for international trade."

He shook his head and followed the trail of towels into a nearby room, "You ladies are in so much trouble, no, in fact, you're fired. Get your crap and go-" He stopped talking as he noticed the squishy noise his feet were making, he slowly looked down, staring at the red stains all over his white sneakers, "What the . . ." He looked up again, looking at the door in front of him, slightly opened.

He couldn't help himself as he reached a hand towards it and slowly pushed it open, stepping slightly to get a good look inside. He screamed as he covered his mouth and nose , gagging as the smell hit him full force and the sight of what was in the bathroom of that room rendering him speechless.

"They're . . . t-they're d-dead . . ."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kevin sighed softly as he continued to look forward, keeping his foot on the gas pedal, "We should get as far from there as possible." He glance at Edd for a few seconds before he looked back at the road, "Maybe we could find a private place to feed."

Edd blushed softly as he noticed at Kevin probably heard his stomach, "Yes . . . t-that would b-be nice." He responded before he turned his head to stared at Kevin, "What w-was that b-back there?"

Kevin shrugged slightly, "I don't . . . really know. . . but I know it was something I don't think I could've face . . ." He frowned suddenly, "This feeling . . . I know I've felt it before . . . it was before I lost you . . ."

Edd tilted his head, "L-lost me? W-when?" He looked at him curiously.

Kevin nodded slightly, "In my dream . . . I think I was remembering something from the past . . . our past . . ."

Edd reached over and shyly placed his hand on his mates knee, "K-kevin?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to talk about it . . . ever." He knew that it wasn't fair to Edd to want to keep it bottled up but reliving that experience was something he would rather never have to go through, "I'm sorry . . . but I don't want to talk about it because you're right here right next to me, that is all that matters."

Edd nodded his head, taking bits from his speech to somewhat understand what happened in his dream, "I-I'm right h-here next to y-you."

Kevin reached down, gripping his hand with one hand, "Its just you and me . . ."

Edd looked down at their hands before he looked back up to him.

Kevin smiled slightly, "That's all that matters."

**A/N: Finally finished with this chapter, thank goodness I haven't given up on this, things are really starting to heat up. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the ED EDD N EDDY characters. I only own my own.**

**Warning: Violent, guy on guy, language, death, etc**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews guys. I'm really glad that you guys are still enjoying this story. **

**Chapter 6:**

Kevin sighed softly as he parked the car in a random café parking-lot, he turned towards Edd and smiled at him slightly, "We haven't fed yet." He confirmed as he feel his mouth water at the look Edd was giving him, he knew for certain that Edd was staring at his neck.

Edd smiled back shy as he looked up from Kevin's neck, "Y-yes . . . what s-should we e-eat?" He wondered slightly why Kevin kept referring to eating as feeding.

Kevin reached over and softly ran his fingers along his mates neck, raising an eyebrow towards his question, "You feed from me and I feed from you" He answered slowly, "You . . . didn't know this?"

Edd looked at him, blushing in embarrassment, shaking his head as he looked down at his lap, "N-no."

Kevin smiled slightly in amusement, he grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it, "Let's go." He spoke against his hand, "I'll feed you until you can't get enough of the taste of me." He purred softly, leaning in to nip at his mates bottom lip slightly.

Edd moaned softly, shivering softly at the attention Kevin was showing him. He couldn't help himself, he pressed his lips more against Kevin's, wrapping his arms around his neck as he tried to push his body more against Kevin's.

Kevin gladly pulled Edd more against him as he forced his tongue passed his love's lips, growling at the heavenly taste of his mate, cupping the back of his neck to pull him even closer, if that was even possible. His chest vibrated in content as he leaned Edd forward, pulling him onto his lap as he slurped and sucked at his tongue, letting the erotic noise of what their mouth were doing echo through the car.

Edd shivered harshly as he moved his fingers to run through Kevin's hair, gripping the base of his hair as he felt his tongue do wonderful things to his mouth. Reaching all the places that made him gasp and press more against him, begging for more of what Kevin was willing to offer. But the need to breathe was more apparent than he would like to admit. He slowly pulled away, panting softly against his mates lips as they were still connected by strings of their saliva.

Kevin gazed into his mates lust filled eyes, feeling satisfied that he was being reflected within through blues of blue. "Let's go inside . . . humans have this thing where curiosity encourages them to jump to conclusions." He muttered slightly as he gestured towards people walking by the car, glancing slightly in their way, "I may have flight in my hands, but I'm not sure what I could do against guns . . . ." He frowned slightly as he looked away, "I don't know if I could-"

"W-we'll p-p-protect each o-other." Edd's soft voice spoke out as he reached over and touched Kevins cheeks, asking for his attention and smiling as he received it unconditionally."P-please don't f-forget t-that I'm h-here too." He smiled shy.

Kevin chest swelled, leaning into the warmth of his mates, letting his words wash over any doubt for now. He turned his head and kissed the inside of his palm, "You're my mate, you have control of my mind," He breathed against his palm, ". . . . and my heart . . . . everything is yours . . . ."

Edd blushed harshly, even his neck reddened. To have someone so devotedly give all of themselves to him without a second though, "A-all of me i-is a-also yours . . . ." He looked down, feeling his heart beating instantly against his chest.

Kevin smiled slightly, reluctantly pulling away, opening his door, "Lets go inside, somewhere in the corner . . . I can feel your hunger . . ." He kissed at his mates hand softly before getting out of the car, standing up and stretching out his back. He understood that it was a bit painful sitting down and having something constantly pressing against his back, the seat of the car pressing slightly on the slight mounds on his back that hid his wings. He looked over towards Edd, watching him timidly climb out of the car, closing it after himself as he looked up to find that Kevins gaze has landed onto him.

Edd blushed softly as he wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling lonely without the warmth of his mate right next to his skin. He looked up when he found that Kevin was walking towards him, opening his arms and pulling him in, holding him tight, "K-kevin?" He whispered out as he moved his arms to grip at Kevin's back.

"I needed you to be near me . . . ." He spoke softly, "I sensed that you also needed me near you as well." He looked down at Edd, leaning down to rub his nose along his forehead affectionately, "If you need me near you . . . . . speak the words my beloved . . . ."

Edd nuzzled his cheek against his cheek, feeling silly for not just acting upon his instinct. He breathed deeply, letting Kevin's scent wash over him, feeling ready to walk inside of the cafe as long as he kept himself as close as he possible could to Kevin. "W-words . . . are n-not a-as easy . . ."

Kevin nodded slightly before pulling away from the embrace slightly, but kept one arm wrapped around Edd's shoulders, "Lets not waste more time here . . . ." He started walking towards the cafe with Edd safely tucked under his arm. He wasted no time walking in, and grabbing a table near the corner as he wanted but the lighting as less than ideal but he couldn't complain.

Edd followed close to Kevin, keeping his eyes down to keep himself from making eye contact with anyone. He knew they were getting stares and whispered from the people in the cafe. He gripped Kevin's shirt, feeling that his mates emotions where a calm mass of water, nothing disturbing the soft flow of it. He couldn't help but look up at his mate, watching Kevin's expression, watching him basically ignore anyone that wasn't Edd. They walked through the cafe, stopping at the table near the corner of the cafe.

Kevin looked down at his mate, "Go in first my love." He soothed out, feeling Edd's anxiety slowly calm down. "I can't have you anywhere near these filthy humans." He growled softly under his breath, glaring at anyone who dare looked this way as he slid in right next to his mate.

Edd smiled softly as he leaned against him, enjoying the protective feeling Kevin wrapped him in. He hesitatingly reached up, cupping Kevin's cheek, pulling his attention to him, "L-look . . . a-at me . . . p-please." He spoke softly, glancing at Kevin from beneath his lashes.

Kevin turned his attention towards his mate and chuckled softly as his soft jealously, "All I can see is you my beloved." He moved his hand up and cupped his cheek, "Feed, my love." He moved towards him, ghosting his lips over his slightly before pressing against them teasingly, pressing soft kisses against his mates lips before pulling away, "I understand that this is less than ideal . . . . ." He looked at Edd with a serious expression, "Keep control over yourself my love, humans are unforgiving creatures."

Edd nodded softly, looking up at Kevin, shivering softly at the lingering feeling of a Kevin's lips. He knew just how cruel others could be first hand through years of abuse. He didn't want to draw this out more than he had to only to not wanting to cause his mate any trouble. He moved closer towards Kevins neck, breathing in his delicious scent, almost tasting his scent but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He readying himself to sink his fangs in his favorite spot to bite but hesitated when he felt stares from across the room. He whimpered softly when he heard, "Are those guys seriously kissing in a public place?" He suddenly pulled himself from Kevin's neck, biting at his lips until they turned red and bled a bit.

Kevin growled softly, hurt that his mate rejected him. Hurt that his mate refused to drink from him and take what he needed to for nourishment. He pulled him back against him, looking at him with an unhidden hurt expression. He stared into his eyes, cupping his cheeks slightly, "Have you gotten tired of me, my love?" He spoke lowly as if the words were painfully to speak.

Edd stared up at Kevin, his eyes widen as he smelled such sadness seeping from his strong mate, "K-kevin-"

"You reject my blood . . . the very thing that we need to survive," He interrupted suddenly, "Something that we can only get from our mates . . . someone that is mated and bonded to each other for the rest of their lives . . . even death can not separate them." He spoke as he stared deep into his mates eyes, "Rejecting me when I offer my blood is as if you are rejecting me all together."

Edd's eyes widened even further, "K-k-kevin! I-"

"You want to break the bond my love?" He spoke softly, ". . . .I won't let you . . . ." He pulled him more against his warm body, letting his scent mix a bit more with his mates, "No matter how much you wish to escape me I will never let go." His eyes narrowed as if remembering something, "You are mine . . . . ." He reached down and grabbed Edd's hand pulling it up to place soft loving kisses against the back of his hand, "And I will also be yours . . . ."

Edd shivered softly, reaching up with his non captured hand, trailing his fingers along his cheek, down towards his mates neck as his expression soften. His smile as soft and his face redden with a soft blush as he watched where his fingers laid their claims on Kevin's skin, ". . . . Y-your s-s-so beautiful . . . w-while I f-feel t-t-that you d-deserve . . . . b-better."

Kevin's eyes widen as he opened his mouth to reply but was stopped as his mate place a soft pale finger against his lips, stopping him.

"B-but . . . I-I won't l-let a-a-anyone else h-have you . . . ." He looked down as he pulled his finger away, "I-I'm n-not r-rejecting you . . . . I n-never w-would . . . .y-you can d-do what y-you want t-to me. I a-am yours a-and you a-are mine."

Kevin smiled slightly as he moved one of his hands to cup the side of Edd's neck, pulling him towards his neck,"Feed . . . please."

Edd shivered softly as he reached up and cupped the side of his mates neck, kissing at the spot he want to sink his fangs into. He couldn't help letting his tongue lick and taste at his mates skin, leaning in more to suck a kiss mark against his neck. He shivered softly, hearing his mates heated groan. He couldn't help himself as he leaned more into him, finally sinking his fangs into Kevin's neck, pressing into him as he moaned at the taste of his blood. The fresh feeling and taste of his mate surrounded him as he drank slowly. Taking his time to savor him.

Kevin moaned softly, trying his best to keep the sounds of his pleasure reserved for his mate and his mate only. He felt the ends of Edd's fang sinking into his neck, and the pleasure of his soft sucking shooting throughout his body. He moved the hand that wasn't on the back of his mates neck to grip at his thigh, wanting desperately to rub up against Edd, wanting so desperately to hear his soft pants and moans fill his ears.

Edd moaned softly, moving his hand to run through Kevin's hair at the base of his neck, gripping slightly as he hummed softly in pleasure at the soft pressure against his thigh. His blood slowly flowing down his throat in a sweet burn. He just couldn't get enough of his taste and the smell of his mates pleasure. He pulled back slightly, licking up any last bit of blood he could before he allowed his mates wound to heal. He panted softly as he nuzzled his nose against Kevin's throat, "K-kevin . . . ." He breathed out against his chin, "K-kevin . . . ."

Kevin shivered softly, feeling Edd linger around his neck and throat for comfort. He purred softly deep with in his chest, rubbing his fingers along his mates leg. "Shhhh, love." He hushed him gently, knowing damn well that this wasn't enough for the both of them. He could smell it off of Edd, the need to push him down and drink more, to rub himself against him. "Breathe, Edd. Deep breaths." He growled softly in an attempt to control himself.

Edd whimpered softly as he shook his head, moving his hips in a circling motion, "N-no, Kevin p-please more . . . . b-bite m-m-me." He panted out against his mates ear, "P-please!" He whispered out in a low moan.

Kevin let out a deep growl as he pulled Edd closer towards his body, moving his hand towards his hips to still his them as best he could without gripping him to hard. He leaned down towards his neck and panted out softly against his mates neck. Licking around the spot he picked, he couldn't help the deep moan he let out as he opened his mouth and sunk his fangs in his mate neck.

Edd bit his lips harshly as he tried his hardest to swallow his moans of pleasure and relief. He gripped at Kevins green button down shirt. Well aware just how hard he was gripping but the momentary daze he was feeling allowed him to only focus on the essences of Kevin and nothing else. He shivered harshly, feeling the rush of his blood being sucked and pulled into his mates mouth was such a feeling that he himself could not explain to any outsider.

Kevin growled softly, pulling his mate closer towards him as he sucked slowly. Letting the taste of his blood fill all of his senses. He just couldn't get enough of his mates taste, whether it was his blood or anything his mate was willing to offer. He pulled back slightly, panting softly as he licked and soothed at the wound he caused. He purred softly within his chest, slowly letting his chest vibrate with sound to calm his mate.

". . .Two women, who were employees of Night Cloud, were murder on the scene . . ." A mocha colored women reported through the news that was currently on. "Detectives and polices officers are not even sure how the way these women were murders was accomplished within seconds." She paused slightly, her calm expression seemingly cracking slightly before she caught herself, "Along with a sudden explosion that for whatever did not take the whole building with it, this is a scar among the community that fears for the safety."

Kevin pulled his expression from his mate and looked towards the television, narrowing his eyes as he recognized the name of the hotel. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt a cold sweat pouring down his back at an uncomfortable rate. He turned back when he heard the sound of his mates whimpering against his chest. He looked down at him, taking in his debauched look and couldn't help himself as he leaned down and licked along his bottom lip before nipping at them softly.

Edd shivered softly, moaning softly as he pressed himself more against his mates warm body. He nuzzled at his cheek, gripping at Kevins button down shirt with a vice grip. "W-was that t-the place w-we where s-staying a-at?" He looked up at Kevin, the pleasure from their earlier feeding draining from his eyes, revealing worry and an anxious feeling that shifted the color of his beautiful blues to a light grey-blue color.

Kevin held him tighter, pressing his forehead against this shoulder as he shuddered slightly. He nodded his head as he breathed in the scent of his mate, "As I thought in the hotel . . . whatever it is . . . it's after us, I just know it." He whispered slightly. Feeling the urge to just cover his mate with his body and never allow the world the chance to lay their eyes upon him.

Edd frowned slightly, moving his hands up to tangle his fingers in his mates hair. He did not know how to respond to his mates distress in a way that would sooth his anxiety completely. "K-kevin-"

Kevin suddenly moved his head up, looking straight into Edd's eyes. His hands moved again to cup Edd's cheeks as he brushed his lips against his in a move to comfort himself and his mate with gentle soft touches. "It's time that we know what we're dealing with my love." He frowned slightly, obviously not wanting to finish that sentence.

Edd smiled slightly as he leaned into the touch of his mates gentle corres , "S-Simone, right?"

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I finally finished this chapter. I can't believe this took me so long to finish. What I do is write a little at a time. Never think I don't have some of my chapter written out, I'm easily distracted. My semester ended quite a while ago but I've been picking up shifts at work . . . .*sighs*. I wanted to focus more on Edd's x Kevins and Simons x Eddys relationship so you'd get a feel for them, you know. Now on to the next chapter. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
